Shut up and sleep with me
by Oxytreza
Summary: traduction de la fic de Bakappa.Tori. Juste après que Hakkai soit libéré, il passe sa première nuit avec Gojyo....


Pairing : Aucun (si, si)

Pairing : Aucun (si, si)

Rating : K+

Disclaimer : Traduction de la fic de Hajime no Tori (allez faire un tour sur son compte deviant art), connue aussi sous le nom de 58sexplz XD

Enfin bref, comme j'avais du mal à reprendre ma respiration après avoir lu sa fic, je lui ai dit que c'était mort, je laissais pas passer un truc aussi ENORME.

Donc, comme vous l'avez compris, rien à moi.

Shut up and sleep with me

« Sérieusement…

Gojyo gratta un reste de crêpelure irrégulière dans sa jadis souple crinière rouge.

-Deux mecs juste partageant un lit n'a rien de gay.

-Tu ne devrais pas t'imposer ça, Gojyo.

Hakkai se força d'un sourire maladroit.

-Je peux parfaitement dormir sur le sol. Ce ne serait que juste, après tous ce temps où j'ai eu le lit pour moi seul. La dernière chose que je voudrais être c'est…

-Une charge pour moi ? Laisse tomber. Personne ne dormira sur le sol, okay ? … _J'avais___un canapé, mais mon ancien colocataire Banri a mis le pied à travers. Le truc qui était bon marché s'est pété en deux.

-Donc on dirait qu'à présent nous vivons ensemble, nous devons partager ce lit.

-Voilàààà.

Hakkai avait tenté de l'ignorer jusqu'ici, mais les draps, usés et légèrement jaunis, avait horriblement besoin d'un passage à la machine. Il avait l'impression qu'ils avaient été bleu pâle, mais ils ne l'étaient plus. Il était également persuadé d'avoir facilement attrapé trois variétés différentes de maladies et/ou de parasites pendant le laps de temps où il avait dormi là-dedans. Il n'était pas vraiment en mesure de protester mais… Il attrapa l'oreiller pour voir. Il était flasque et lourd. Super.

-Pas vraiment ton genre d'endroit pour pioncer ?

-Est-ce que jamais… Aucune _femme_ n'a dit quelque chose sur l'état dans lequel tu gardais cette chambre ?

Gojyo ricana. Il s'attendait à ce qu'Hakkai dise quelque chose comme ça.

-Tu serais surpris.

-J'avais juste imaginé que, puisque tu es plutôt… _Compréhensif_, tu aurais fait un effort pour la garder propre.

-C'est une vie de célibataire. Je ne sens rien.

-Je les emmènerais demain à la laverie. Et j'en achèterais des propres aussi.

-Tu ferais ça ? Bon Dieu, t'avoir à la maison en vaudra la chandelle !

Gojyo défit son pantalon de cuir moulant, s'assit sur le bord du lit et les retira, révélant un boxer court marqué de deux traces de pattes d'ours, proclamant : « **BAS LES PATTES !** »

Oooohmondieu. Le demi-sang jeta un coup d'œil à Hakkai en attrapant une paire de jogging gris à enfiler.

-Tu peux m'emprunter un bas de pyjama si ton pantalon est inconfortable.

-Je m'en passerais. Ça ira juste pour une nuit.

Hakkai ne voulait pas imaginer l'état dans lequel serait le pyjama de Gojyo. Il baissa les yeux sur les vêtements qu'il avait portés dans la journée. Il était sûr qu'il ne pouvait pas porter ce col-cheminée pour dormir. Avant même de réaliser ce qu'il faisait, il faisait passer le haut par-dessus sa tête, et le pliait nettement. Ce ne fut qu'à ce moment qu'il remarque le regard de Gojyo : pile sur la blessure de son ventre.

-…Elle ne faisait pas aussi mal ces dernier temps. Le docteur dit qu'elle se soigne bien.

Hakkai regarda timidement vers l'horrible entaille, désirant que Gojyo regarde ailleurs. Mais il était vrai qu'elle se soignait bien. La chair commençait à se cicatriser et n'était pas décolorée, ou chaude.

-Je suis juste… Plutôt content d'être en vie afin de la voir.

-Et bien, hé. Fais moi une faveur et reste en vie assez longtemps pour laver ces draps, veux-tu ?

Gojyo s'était déjà allongé et tapotait le matelas à côté de lui, étendant ses jambes sous les couvertures.

-Maintenant, tais-toi et viens te coucher avant que je change d'avis.

-Ah… Oui, oui.

Hakkai avait eu l'intention de mettre un modeste tee-shirt de la maigre pile de vêtements qu'il avait réussi à collecter depuis qu'il avait été relâché par les Sanbutsushin, mais devant l'insistance de Gojyo, il décida de ne pas s'en occuper.

Il éteignit le plafonnier, laissant ainsi rentrer la lumière de la lune dans la chambre, et se glissa précautionneusement dans le lit afin d'essayer de minimiser les contacts peau contre peau avec son nouveau colocataire.

-Si jamais je ne te gêne, dis-le et je bougerais.

-Ça va.

Gojyo déplaça l'oreiller pour qu'Hakkai puisse l'utiliser.

-Premier mec dans mon lit, et il a de si beaux yeux. Pourquoi t'en as arraché un ?

-C'est Gono qui a fait ça, Gojyo.

Il lui jeta un coup d'œil de côté tout en s'installant.

-Je ne peux pas effacer ce que j'ai fait, mais je peux faire l'effort d'essayer de vivre une vie calme et paisible sous mon nouveau nom.

-Si tu penses pourvoir vivre normalement, alors tout l'honneur est pour toi. 'Nuit, Hakkai.

-Bonne nuit, Gojyo. »

Cette nuit-là, Gojyo rêva d'une grosse armoire avec des hommes bizarrement vêtus et un chihuahua en émergeant et chantant. Il n'avait absolument aucune idée de ce qui se passait, mais la musique était entraînante.

« _Huhuhuhuhuhuhuhuhu…_ »

Après quelques couplets, Gojyo réalisa que l'une des Drag Queens gloussait. Et pas un gloussement normal. Un gloussement _maléfique_.

« _Huhuhuhuhuhuhuhuhu…_ »

Il leva les yeux et soudainement, ce n'était plus une Drag Queen… Mais HAKKAI !

« _HUHUHU… »_

Gojyo s'était assis avant même de se réveiller. Il essaya de se débarrasser de la bizarrerie de ce rêve, mais ça ne servait à rien… Il entendait toujours ce rire…

« Huhuhu… Huhu »

C'est alors qu'il comprit. Il regarda à sa gauche. Son ami riait dans son sommeil. Quel rire flippant.

« Huhuhuhu… »

Après quelques minutes à l'écouter, Gojyo donna à Hakkai un petit coup.

« Huhu… Mh ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, Gojyo ?

Hakkai se couvrit la bouche lorsqu'il bailla.

-Tu glousses dans ton sommeil, mon vieux.

-Oh, je suis désolé ! Je vais essayer d'arrêter.

-'Nuit, Hakkai.

-Bonne nuit, Gojyo. »

Gojyo roula pour faire face au mur et après un moment, se rendormit.

Dans son rêve suivant, il rêva qu'il marchait sur une plage pieds nus. C'était une journée agréable… Il plantait ses doigts de pieds dans le sable humide, respirait l'odeur de la mer et…

**OH MERDE UN CRABE GEANT !**

Ce n'était pas un simple crabe géant, d'ailleurs. Celui-ci était violet et portait des mocassins marron à chacune de ses pattes. Gojyo savait parfaitement que des crabes comme celui-là n'existaient pas et que de toute façon, ils ne portaient pas de mocassins, mais ce n'était pas comme s'il pouvait rester planté là. Il fit volte-face et s'enfuit sur la plage sans fin, poursuivit par l'hideux crustacé gigantesque dans une course-poursuite endiablée. Ses pattes cliquetaient de plus en plus fort et il pouvait même entendre un… Gloussement ?

« _HUHUHUHU-Huhuhuhuh…_ »

Le kappa se prit un rocher, et le choc le tira du sommeil.

« Bon Dieu, Hakkai, tu le fais enc…AAAGH !

Il avait roulé sur le côté pour réveiller Hakkai une seconde fois, et, à sa grande horreur, il s'aperçut à la lumière de la lune que ce dernier ne faisait pas uniquement de glousser cette fois-ci, mais avait les yeux grands ouverts et fixés dans le vide. C'était la chose la plus bizarre, la plus effrayante qu'il ai jamais vu.

Le cri qu'il avait poussé réveilla Hakkai, qui cligna des yeux et cessa de rire.

« Gojyo, tout va bien ?!

-Juste le… Huuum… Gloussement encore.

Gojyo se mit à suer, d'une sueur nerveuse.

-Et un crabe géant. Unputaindegroscrabe. Il me courait après et portait des mocassins.

-Et bien, tu as des rêves très intéressants.

-Hé hé.

-Et bien, je vais essayer de dormir sur le ventre cette fois-ci, peut-être que cela étouffera le rire. Je suis vraiment désolé de t'avoir encore réveillé.

Hakkai roula sur le devant de son corps, posant sa tête sur ses bras repliés.

-Aah, t'inquiète, c'était surtout le crabe.

-Bonne nuit Gojyo.

-Bonne nuit.

-Huhuhuhuhuhuhu… »

Ça risquait d'être une longue, très longue nuit pour Gojyo.

« C'est l'heure de se lever, Gojyo. J'ai préparé le petit-déjeuner, j'espère que cela ne te dérange pas.

Gojyo ouvrit les yeux, et leva les yeux sur un Hakkai déjà habillé, les cheveux peignés et une ridiculement immense sourire sur son visage.

Le pauvre kappa n'avait pas réussi à dormir jusqu'à il y avait environ deux heures, lorsque le sommeil l'avait enfin envahi. Avant ça, c'était surtout des « _Huhuhu_ » et des regards jetés à Hakkai pour voir qu'il le fixait avec des yeux de merlan frit, et pourtant toujours endormi. Gojyo était pratiquement collé au lit par sa propre sueur et son corps était trop lourd pour qu'il puisse le bouger.

-Oooh, Tu t'es levé et tu m'as préparé le petit-dèj' ? Tu me gâtes, Hakkai.

Hakkai eut un petit rire. Un gentil, normal petit rire. Qu'est-ce que… ?

-Je me suis réveillé plein d'énergie ce matin. Je me sens merveilleusement bien et j'ai dormi comme un loir. C'est vraiment confortable près de toi. J'ai fait brouiller des yeux avec du fromage et du poivre, et les toasts sont près à sortir. Comment préfères-tu ton café ?

Gojyo étira ses bras, toujours trop épuisé pour s'asseoir.

-Noir, merci.

-C'est parti pour un noir ! »

Hakkai disparut dans la cuisine.

Gojyo était pratiquement sûr que tout cela n'avait été qu'un rêve.

Jusqu'au soir suivant, quand il rentra tard après quelques bonnes mains gagnantes aux cartes, pour entendre ce putain de gloussement inhumain.

…Après quelque temps, il s'y habitua.

Fin

HAHAHAHAHA ! J'ai eu du mal à l'écrire parce que j'arrêtais pas de rire et d'avoir les larmes aux yeux.

Fu fu.

Et le pire, vous savez, c'est que cette histoire de gloussement et d'œil grand ouvert est vraie ! On l'apprend dans une interview des personnages dans le guide Saiyuiibito ! Oh mon Dieu, ça réduit l'envie de vivre avec Hakkai, pas vrai ? XD

Allez, reviewez et je ferais passez le message à l'auteur !

Ps : si vous voulez lire la fic en anglais, elle est sur sous le même nom.

Pps : Pour les rêves de Gojyo, vous pouvez taper sur youtube « OK2BGAY tomboy » pour le premier rêve et « Saiyuki crab humour » pour le deuxième (mais faut avoir quelques notions d'anglais pour comprendre)


End file.
